Cell Phone
The Cell Phone is one of Kirby's items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. In the anime Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, it is given by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede. In Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' After all the Crystal shards have been collected at the end of the game, Kirby uses the cell phone to summon the Warp Star to get himself and his friends to the recently formed Dark Star to confront 02. This cell phone has a large star at the end of its antenna, while the one in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror has a ball. ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' The four parts of the split Kirby use a cell phone each to remain connected to one another. Each Kirby's phone has a color scheme similar to his own. Pressing the "R" button makes a call to the other Kirbies, and they arrive to the caller's location through a Mirror Door, sometimes with a helpful item including Pep Brew, Maxim Tomato, or 1ups. The call can be canceled with the "B" button. If Kirby takes damage during the call, he loses a battery, his call is interrupted, and the other Kirbies will not arrive. Player-controlled Kirbies can accept or reject another player's call for help, but computer-controlled Kirbies will always accept. The computer-controlled Kirbies usually stay in the same area as Kirby for some time, but will eventually head elsewhere. Using the phone in this manner takes Battery power. Once three calls are made, the phone cannot make any more calls until another battery is obtained. Holding the "L" button will have Kirby call the Warp Star, to have it carry him back to the game's hub, the Central Circle, right under the big mirror. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! The Cell Phone appears in the episode Cappy Town Down. This cell phone is white in color, longer than the in-game versions, is equipped with a camera, and has the logo of Nightmare Enterprises on the back. It is given by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede, who is supposed to use it to contact Customer Service if he notices Meta Knight acting suspiciously, and Dedede first used it to take a photo of the Halberd for Customer Service. It reappeared on the final scene in the final episode Fright to the Finish. Meta Knight passed it to King Dedede when he lamented that he cannot order any more monsters. Dedede's brightens up immediately but his joy is short-lived, as the screen shows only static, since Nightmare Enterprises has been destroyed. Trivia * The colors of the buttons on the cell phone match the colors of the Kirbies. *The Cell Phone appears a collectible item in the Ultra remake of Kirby Super Star, during The Great Cave Offensive. It did not appear in the original. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the tutorial states that Kirby uses the Cell Phone to call helpers, although it is doesn't have this functionality. *The Cell Phone as it appears in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror features as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror ** When the game was new, the official site had a feature where the reader could call different Kirby anime series characters on the Cell Phone. Pressing different buttons would let him call different characters, including King Dedede and Escargoon. ** The overall color of the cell phone is the color of Kirby's body and has many buttons (shown in the top left corner of the screen) but when Kirby uses it to call his friends, it is often the color of his feet. ** If Kirby is using his UFO ability while calling, the phone will be replaced by a communication dish. ** Touching a Kirby that has been called to the player will restore some of the player's health. **The only time the description of the Cell Phone is seen is when the Kirbies arrive at the end of the very first stage. Category: Items